498th Hunger Games
by Chop n thunder
Summary: It is the annual 498th Hunger Games. Once again 24 tributes would go into the arena, but only 1 will come out. Who will come out with the title of victor, and who will die? It will be through the mentors point of view. *1st in a series.* Takes place if Katniss was the lone victor. T because it is the Hunger Games
1. Birch Walters POV District 7

60

59

58

57

I watch my tributes, Alder and Hazel, stand in their pedastles surrounding the cornucopia. Like the other tributes they are wearing a navy shirt, black shorts, and black running shoes. Alder might have a chance of winning. He is tall, muscular, and quite handy with an axe. Being from District 7, he told me that he works in the lumberyard to take care of his younger sister. Hazel on the other hand couldn't hurt a fly. Around our district she is known to have no human friends, her only friends are the animals surrounding our district. They told me last night that they are going to be alliewhich I think is a stupid move on Alder's part. He could've been with the Careers!

I turn to face my fellow mentor, Cedar. Cedar is one of the youngest mentors. He only won his games eight years ago at the age of 16. He won it quite easily. That year the Gamemakers decided that there were going to be no weapons in the Cornucopia, but he didn't need a weapon, his whole body was a just went around breaking tributes' necks or strangling them to death, since he was very big for a 16 year old it was very easy for him.

" Hey Birch, who do you think is Alder and Hazel's biggest competition?" Cedar asks me. Yes, I am Birch Walters, the famous victor of the 465th Hunger Games. Yes, I won my games by seducing and sleeping with the strongest male tribute, and then killing him in his sleep when we got to the Final Three. Yes, I got pregnant from that tribute, and had his son. And finally, yes, he lives with his father's sister in the Victors Village of District 1. I reply to Cedar's question,

" I think the Careers, of course, District 10 boy, and District 6 and District 12 girls." After all, both the girls from 6 and 12 have victors blood in them. The 12 girl, Sandy Storms, I think that's her name is the daughter of the District 12 mentor. Selene Storms. Jane Elizabeth Thomas, the 6 girl, is the granddaughter of the oldest mentor here, Ford Thomas. Cedar says,

" I agree, have you seen Colt with that lasso thing and a knife. He is going to be a major threat this year. Moira told me that he works on the Mayor of District 10's ranch." Moira Hartman is the only living mentor of District 10. Since she is the only one living, that means that she has to come back here year after year and watch her tributes get killed. A lot of the mentors are scared of her, but being the same age as Cedar and winning the games after his, he is the only one not afraid. The reason people are afraid of her is because she is known for using her very long finger nails to claw out tributes' eyes in her games. It was one of the most bloody and vicious games that I have ever seen in my whole time as being a mentor. As the clock goes to 49, all I can do is hope that Alder gets that axe and Hazel just stays out of the way.


	2. Boulder Wilson's POV District2

**Boulder Wilson's POV District 2 Mentor**

49

48

47

Crag and Crystal look proud and determined as they wait for the bloodbath to begin. Crag is at least 6'5 and pure muscle,and not too bad with a sword. But he isn't the sharpest tool in the shead. That is the reason why he can't lead the Career pack. Crystal may look like a sweet little 15 year old girl, but don't mess with her if she has a spear in her hand. She is just like her dad, who also happens to be my twin brother.

You see, when Rocky and I were 18 years old, and we both have trained in the Academy since we were ten, we both wanted to volunteer and win the games. So during the Reaping for the 474th Hunger Games, and Sunshine, the escort for District 2 at the time, asked for a volunteer, Rocky and I fought for it. When I finally knocked him out, I took my rightful place as tribute. Then I went on to use my skills with practically any kind of weapon to get a perfect 12 in training, lead the Career pack, and get the most kills ever recorded in the history of the games. When I got back to District 2, everyone was happy to see me alive, except for Rocky. That was the last time I saw Rocky. Except for last week. The day he came to my house a couple days before the Reaping. He told me that his daughter Crystal, who I never even knew existed, was going to volunteer. I told him that I will try as hard as I can to bring her home.

The arena looks like it is some kind of jungle. The trees look like really tall palm trees, and I see huge plants. From the overhead view of the arena I see lots of streams and rivers, so it won't be a problem to find a source of water. Also I see lots of wildlife activity, but they aren't your normal deer, rabbits, and squirrels. They look like giant lizards. I have no idea what they could be. I ask my fellow mentor, Quartz, what they could be,

" Quartz, what are those lizard things in the arena?" If any Career mentor would know what those things are, it would be Quartz Nichols. She is one of the few Career victors to have won their games by using their brain instead of their strength. She won the 459th Hunger Games at only 13 years old. She joined the Careers because her district partner was the leader. By the end of the third day she had killed all the Careers. A knife in the heart there, poisoned food there, and then she won her games within five days. Basically, she made all her kills look like accidents.

" I believe those lizard things are called dinosaurs. I remember reading about them in a really old book. They could be a problem for the tributes. Crag and Crystal better watch out for them. One kind of dinosaur, a t-rex I think, could probably swallow the whole pack whole." That is a problem.


	3. Ivy Boyd's POV District 3 Mentor

**Ivy** **Boyd**** POV. District 3 Mentor**

45

44

43

42

My tributes this year actually might stand a chance of winning. Bolt Alderbrand is 18 years old, and one of the best tributes I have seen with a knife from District 3 in all my years of mentoring. But sadly, the reason he is so good with a knife is because he had to learn how to use one from a early age to survive in the orphanage. He told me that one of the older kids took him under his wing, and taught him how to survive. The girl tribute is Alexandra Collins. She is only 13 years old, but she knows more about chemistry than most people in our district. And that is saying a lot, because our district is considered to be the smartest district. Luckily, my the other mentor this year was quite good with chemistry when he was younger. His name is Sparky Boyd, and he was my mentor for my games, and we happen to be husband and wife. Actually, he and my older brother, Jacob, were best friends. They did everything together. Until Sparky was reaped for the 444th Hunger Games at the age of only 15. Jacob and I thought that we would never see him again. In the Justice Building for his goodbyes, he finally let me know that he loved me, and if he never comes back that he wants me to know that he will always love me. During his games he put his knowledge of chemistry to good use. The arena that year was the the typical forest, but it was filled with rivers and streams. Sparky made poison from the plants and fruits that were in the arena, and then poisoned all of the major water sources with it. Within two days of contaminating the water, he was crowned victor. Jacob and I were happy but very surprised that he won. Who would have thought that a small, geeky, chemistry-nerd like Sparky would have the title of victor.

For the next three years we all lived happily and peacefully in Sparky's house in the Victors Village, until Jacob and I both got reaped for the 447th games, Jacob was 18 and I was 15. We all knew that it was not a coincidence that Jacob and I both got sent to the arena. You see, my parents have always been a bit rebellious, and that is what eventually got them killed. I think this was a way of saying thsonic you mess with the Captial, we mess with your family. Sparky did all he could to at least get one of us out the arena alive, but he knew that either his best friend or his girlfriend is not coming out of the arena alive. During training Jacob got really good with a spear, so good that the Careers invited him into the pack, but he turned down that offer for me. I on the other hand was hopeless at any weapon I touched. Jacob got a 10 for his skill with a spear, the highest score including the Careers, while I got a 3 for identifying edible plants and animals. In the interviews, the Capital ate up our sob story of being siblings, and that we knew that one of us is going to die. When we got into the arena we knew that the Careers were after us because of Jacob turning down their offer. The arena was a beautiful forest and valley that was supposed to be during the season of fall. The leaves were pretty shades of orange, red, and yellow, and the trees were the tallest trees that I have ever seen. But from watching past games I knew that the prettier arenas tend to be the most deadly. When the bloodbath started I ran and hid while Jacob went in to the Cornucopia and returned with a backpack, spears, and three kills under his belt, including a the male from District 1. By the fourteenth day Jacob and I had encountered mutts of all sizes, including five grizzly bears, and Jacob had earned five more kills. There were three of us left, me, Jacob, and the girl from District 8. Like all other games we were driven to the Cornucopia by mutts, this time in the form of mountain lions. When we got there we saw the girl from District 8 on top of the Cornucopia fighting off the mountains liins when they finally overcame her, and ripped her to shreds. Then right after her cannon went off, I heard a grunting noise. I turned around and realized that Jacob had a spear sticking out of his chest, his spear. He killed himself in order for me to live. He didn't deserve this, he was the best brother a girl could ask for. His last words he ever said were,

" Have a great life with Sparky." Then I flung myself on top of his body, and cried. I don't think I have ever cried that much before in my life. The Capital nurses had to knock me unconscious for them to get the body ready to be shipped back home. For the next six months I was such a wreck that I couldn't even do my victory tour. Then when I turned 2 I had my son, Jacob Sparky Boyd. He is the love of my life, and thankfully the Capital pitied me, and he never had to endure the games.

I know that Bolt, Alexandra, District 5 girl, and District 8 male have an alliance, and I hope that they get out of that place as fast as they can before the Careers catch them. Then I realized that the Careers aren't the only problem they have to look out for, they should also look out for the dinosaurs in the prehistoric jungle that is this years arena.


	4. Lucas Hawthorne's POV District 12

**Lucas Hawthorne POV District 12 Mentor**

40

39

38

I'm not the only victor to come frm the Hawthorne family. Along time ago one of my ancestors named Rory Hawthorne won the 78th Hunger Games. The arena that year was a labyrinth filled with mutts from Greek mythology at every dead end. Rory had a way with all kinds of animals, so he figured out how to tame a hydra mutt. A hydra is like a dragon but bigger and with eight heads. He tamed it so when he found other tributes he would trick them into following him to the hydra, which he named Skip, and then Skip would eat the tribute whole. It is known as one of the best games of all time, and they still play recaps of it all the time. District 12 does not win a lot of Hunger Games, but when we do they are known to be very exciting.

The only thing I remember from my games is fire. There was fire everywhere I looked and ran. Finally after ten minutes of trying not to burn to death, I came out of the hell-hole alive but burned badly. But it was all my fault. I caused the fire to begin with. I created the fire that took away ten innocent lives. . Ever since I was little I have been obsessed with fire. I love the way it dances in the light. Being from the coal district we had no shortage of coal, so that also means that we had no shortage of fire. I practically grew up around fire. Being from a long line of coal miners I already had my future planned out. I was going to be a coal miner, live in the Seam, get a wife andhave two or three kids. That was all ruined after Alise Trinkett read out my name for the Reaping of the 486th Hunger Games when I was 17 years old. In District 12 there was an unwritten rule that if your name gets called out a Reaping then you will be dead in the next week. Only 28 times out of the 486 has that rule been broken. The latest time that rule was broken was in the 473rd Hunger Games by Wendy Storms, who won at the age of 18.

During training at the Capital I tried the other weapons but I was not good with them. But then I tried the fire-making station, and within two minutes I had a fire blazing. The trainer said that I was the fastest person to make a fire in all his years of working with tributes. When the games started I didn't have an alliance so I just focused getting out of the bloodbath as fast as possible. Luckily I came out of there alive with an orange backpack filled with a lighter, water, iodine tablets, and rope. My district partner was not so lucky, she ended up on the wrong end of the girl from District Nine's knife . The arena was a giant wheat field that was taller than me. The trainer at the fire-making station told me that one of the best conductors for fire is wheat. It is like the Gamemakers wanted me to win, they gave me a lighter and the perfect arena for me. So three days passed after the bloodbath and no one has been killed yet, I think it is because nobody can see over the gigantic wheat. I knew that if the tributes didn't add some excitement sooner or later then the Gamemakers will for us, and that is never a good thing. So in the middle of the night when once again no faces were in the sky, I lit the grain around me with my lighter. It was only meant to kill the Careers, since I knew that I was near the Cornucopia and Careers tend to camp there every games, but after the fire consumed the Careers it just kept going and going, getting bigger and bigger as it went along eating up tributes. I ran the opposite direction after I started the fire, so when I thought I was safe it turned out I wasn't. Apparently the fire had spread throuout the entire arena, and it was coming back to finish whoever was left, including me. So when I woke up in the middle of the night smelling smoke, and seeing the girl from District 9 running the opposite direction from which I came, I knew it was a bad sign. I got up and ran. I didn't even bother collecting my stuff because I knew that this were the final minutes of the games. So finally I caught up to the girl from District 9 who happens to be a very slow runner, but unfortunately the fire is very fast, and we could see a wall of fire surfing towards us, but all I saw were the faces it killled. So I did the only thing somebody in that situation would do, I pushed down the District 9 girl, who I later learned was named Miranda. Right after Mirnada burned to death, the Gamemakers extinguished the flame for good, and I was taken out of the arena. When I was getting out and I had a birds eye view of the arena, all I could see was scorched land. There was no wheat fields that I grew to know, only ash and soot. This arena is not going to be a popular choice for Capital citizens when choosing ther next vacation spot, was the last thing I thought before the nurses gassed me to conduct their post-game examination.

But my tributes this year are the strong, charismatic Brandy Jones who has worked in the mines since he was 15 to help feed his two younger brothesand his mom after his dad died of a strange disease. And all that working in the mines has left him with as much muscle as a rhino. Apparently all the Capital girls are head over heels in love with him. The girl tribute is the beautiful, some might say slutty, Sandy Storms. Yes, she is the only daughter of fellow mentor Wendy Storms. And she is just like her mom when she was that age. They both could wrap a naive boy around their finger and make him do anything they wanted. She is so beautiful that the Careers have let her into the pack, but all they think is she is just a pretty face. But they could not be more wrong. Her mom had been training her with throwing knives for as long as I can remember. Sandy is using the same strategy as her mom when she won her games. But her mom took that strategy to the extreme.

Wendy Storms was known around District 12 as the slutty, rich daddy's girl, who had at least two boyfriends at a time. And when her name was pulled out if the glass bowl at the age of 18,no one expected her to make it past the bloodbath. Until on the night of her interview she told all of Panem that she was pregnant. We were all shocked, no one had ever gone into the games pregnant before. Her master plan was to make the Gamemakers, other tributes, and Capital to feel sorry for her, and then she will use her secret skill with throwing knives to eliminate the tributes. Her master plan worked, everybody did feel sorry for her, and a lot of them sent sponsor gifts to her in the arena. She got a training score of five, but that was all part of her plan too, because when she got into that mountainous arena of hersknives howled her true colors with throwing knives. She was so good that she hit a tribute right in the heart every time. The arena that year was one giant mountain in the middle where the Cornucopia was on top. In order for tributes to get to the Cornucopia and the rest of the arena, they had to climb the mountain with the climbing gear already supplied to them. Six tributes died just from falling off the mountain, plus another seven in the bloodbath. Three of those seven were Wendy's kills. There were plateaus branching out from the mountain, and that is where Wendy camped, and she eventually came out of there with seven kills under her belt. She is known as The Career of District 12 because of her performance. No one knows how she was so good with throwing knives, but there have been many rumors flying around. One of them was that her rich daddy flew in mentors from either District 1, 2, or 4. And apparently those same mentors taught Sandy, because I feel sorry for whatever tribute gets fooled by Sandy, just as Wendy fooled all of Panem all those years ago.

Back to the current games, Sandy is in with the Careers and is probably going to leave them around the fifth day, and if I know Sandy then she will probably try to get a kill when she goes. And yes I know Sandy very well, because she is like my little sister to me. After all there are a limited number of District 12 victors, so we are all one giant family. Brady is not in an alliance, he is just going to go into the Cornucopia and try to find a sword or a pickaxe. The arena is like a prehistoric jungle filled with a lot of prehistoric mutts in it, and luckily rivers to. Wendy looks like she is going to have a heart attack seeing her only child in the games. Knowing that if she comes out she will not come out her little girl, but a victor or a dead corpse in a wooden box. I'm never going to have children now, because I know if I do the Capital will probably just use them as another pawn in their games.


	5. Skye Miller

**Skye Miller's POV District 5 Mentor**

39

38

37

My tributes this year are probably going to die in the bloodbath. They are a mute 15 year old girl who is a musical prodigy, and a spoiled, self-centered 12 year old boy. The girl's name is Sarah Foster and would've had a great future ahead of her by playing the violin in the Capital, if she didn't have to go fight to the death in the arena. The boy's name is Hyperion Tate, and is the son of the richest man in the district, not including the mayor. He is spoiled, lazy, obnoxious, and is used to getting everything he wants. He also has no talents with any kind of weapon, he got a 1 for his training score. But he might get far in the games since his rich daddy has Capital connections and is also the Head Gamemaker's best friend. Yes, Loranzo Stevens, the Head Gamemaker, is Hyperion's godfather. The only way he is going to die is if he dies in the bloodbath, because then if he survives Loranzo will create Gamemaker traps to kill the rest of the tributes. Sarah, being mute had a hard time finding an alliance but she still managed to find one with the pair from District 3 and the District 8 boy. No one wanted Hyperion in an alliance because they don't want to hear a fat little boy complaining about how dirty his pants are.

In my games I never had an alliance, I was all by myself for the 14 miserable days in the swampy arena filled with vicious alligators. My biggest problem weren't the tributes and alliagstors, but the mosquitos the size of a cat. They killed at least six people, including my district partner. Being from a poor family I've had to survive by going into the forest outside my district, and collect berries off bushes. But I know which berries can kill and which don't. The most dangerous is the nightlock berry, which can kill a full grown man in under 20 seconds. When I was reaped for the 464th Hunger Games at 15, I knew that I had to come back to my family. Because without me they would all probably starve to death, just like my youngest sister, Gaia, did last year after my parents lost their jobs at the power plant. During training I tried to stay away from the other tributes in order to not get too attached to them. Including my district partner, Mark. Mark just turned 12 a few days ago and was useless with everything in the training center. It was one of the saddest things to see his head get eaten by one of the giant mosquitoes in the recaps of the games. I was just happy that he didn't die a slow and painful death by the hands of the District 4 boy. He was the favorite by far to win the games. His odds were 2-1 while mine were 21-1. The Gamemakers thought that knowing every type of edible and poisonous plant was not going to keep me alive in the arena compared to knowing how to kill a person seven different ways with a sword. In the arena I didn't even try to collect something from the Cornucopia. The minute the gong sounded I turned around and ran into the murky swamp filled with alligators. On the seventh day I managed to find a bush of the deadly nightlock berries. Up until that point in the games I had been barely surviving, and knew if I didn't think of a strategy fast then I was a goner. So I quickly collected all I could fit in my pockets, and thought of one of the smartest strategies ever to be used in the games. When trying to think of a strategy it always came back to the nightlock berries. So every night for seven nights right after the anthem finished, I would go out and look for tributes stupid enough to sleep on the ground instead of in trees. If I did find a tribute, I would then squeeze the juice of the nightlock berry into the sleeping tributes' mouth. Within one minute of me doing that I would hear a cannon representing another helpless life taken away by the games. Within seven days I returned home to District 5, and my whole family moved into my mansion in the Victors Village, and no one had to take tessare and go out into the forest to prevent starving to death again. And luckily the Capital spared the rest of my family from experiencing the pain of the games. Well look who is alive now by knowing plants while look who is buried six feet under the ground by only knowing how to use a sword.

That is why every year I tell my tributes to not overlook the edible plants section in training. But most of the time they don't listen to me, including Hyperion. They don't realize that we are from District 5. Are victors are known for using their brain to get out of the arena alive, not by using a sword like the dumb Careers. But Sarah is pretty good with a bow and arrow, and that is why she got into her alliance. She is one of the few tributes that I have mentored that I recommend going into the Cornucopia and trying to find a weapon or food.

My other mentor, Demertrius Ledbetter, and I have already made a deal that we are going to use all of Hyperion's sponsor money on Sarah, if he even gets any. We don't want to deal with Hyperion for as long as we live, and we really like Sarah. Demetrius is a little bit larger than he was when he won his games at the age of 18, but he still has the same messy blonde hair, lively attitude, and the smirk that always made people think that he was up to no good. Demetrius and I are actually the same age, but we never knew each other until his games because his father owned one of the biggest power plants. So he was grown up to believe that he was going to be rich just like his father, but Demetrius was not like the rest of his wealthy family. He liked to pull pranks and have fun, while his older sisters liked to study and get good grades. Don't get me wrong, Demetrius was probably one of the smartest people in the district, but he didn't put it to good use until he was reaped for the 466th Hunger Games, three years after I won, at 17. Everyone was sad to see him go, especially since the Careers were getting bigger and were thinking of more horrible ways to kill tributes. But Demetrius knew he was coming back, because his brain started thinking of ways to win the minute he heard his name get called out. He got a 6 in training which is better then average for a non-Career district, but still we all had our doubts. The arena was a grassy plain with hills with no trees or any kind of covering for tributes to hide in. Demetrius factored all the ways he could use that arena to his advantage. One of his ideas was camping on top of the biggest hill for his whole time in the arena. The reason he camped there was because he had the best view to see where the sponsor gifts went. He used a tribute's gift against them. The minute a mentor sent a tribute a gift, whithin an hour that tribute was dead, becuse Demetrius tracked down where the gift went to, and then killed the tribute the gift was mentors didn't catch on until it was the final three, when it was too late to save their tribute. Even he didn't tell me what his plan was for the arena. In all fairness, I don't think he even knew what he was going to do. The real reason he won was because he could think of stuff to help him the second he saw what situation he was in.

I hope Sarah has the same luck Demetrius and I had in our games, but I think it will be quite enjoyable for the Capital to see Hyperion get eaten alive by one of those dinosaur things.

**I am going to get to the real games after I have finished all the mentors point of views. Thanup you for reading and please tell me who is your favorite character so far. **


End file.
